Multiverse's Best Worst Babysitter
by Amechez
Summary: Rick gets a call from Beth asking a very important question. He goes to visit her, and meets her new born son: Morty. After that, Beth continues to ask Rick to take care of him, then to take care of both Summer and Morty. It gets a bit hectic, but Rick can handle this. He always can. Rated T for minor Swearing, and a bit of violence (later).


_**AN: Welcome to my new fic! I got the idea for it from a lot of songs that just gave me fuzzies to listen to (most of them came from me going to church).**_

 _ **It won't be starting off with babysitting. Just Morty meeting Rick for the first time.**_

 _ **Rick and Morty belong to Dan, Justin and Adult Swim.**_

 _ **Any OCs mentioned in this fic are mine. And the crappy cover art is mine.**_

 _ **Reasons why it's rated the way I rated it:**_

 _ **~Violence (You have to have some fighting in a Rick and Morty fic. Some do, some don't. Whateves!)**_

 _ **~Swearing**_

 _ **~Heavy Use of Fuck (I mean come on! Rick says Fuck but they censor it.)**_

* * *

Chapter One:

Rickaby Baby on the Plumbus

* * *

August 30, 2001

Time: 5:00am Local time

Dimension: Unknown

Planet: Earth

* * *

Rick was up earlier than he probably should've been. He checked his phone since Beth had called late last night after he fell asleep.

" _Hey dad. I wanted to ask you a serious question about someone. No, It's not Jerry. I'm talking about my son who I had a few days ago. I wanted to know if you would be willing to be his Godfather. I want you to be instead of Joyce and Leonard. I also think he'd love to see you._

 _Hope you think about it. Love you._ "

Rick wiped tears off his cheek. She trusted him to be the Godfather of Morty? This wasn't his first rodeo with a Morty or a Beth. But, out of four Beths, this one trusted him way more than she should.

He decided to leave her a message. It was the polite thing to do.

"Hey sweetie. I j-just wanted to call to tell you…. Yes, I would be fine with being his G-Godfather. I think I should met him before we do his baptism. I lo-love you. Bye." His voice cracked way too much.

Beth had woken up to a message on her phone. She took her phone with her to go take care of Morty.

Morty wasn't crying…. Yet. He did take a crap last night while he was asleep though.

"Good morning Morty." Beth had her phone close to her ear to hear the voicemail message. She had finished changing, feeding, and everything else she had to do with Morty.

"Hey dad."

* * *

"Hi s-sweetie. So, you got my message. Uh. Right now? O-Oh okay. I-I'll be there in _just_ a second. Love y-you. Bye." Rick typed in the coordinates to Earth and shot a portal.

Beth heard knocking at the front door. She put Morty in the living room with some of his toys to play with.

She hugged Rick tight as he walked in the door. "I-I missed you too."

Rick walked into the living room to see a small baby sitting and playing with his toys. "This must be Morty. H-Hi, I'm y-yoOUURPPRr grandpa Rick. E-Excuse my disgustingness." He sat criss cross on the floor with Morty.

Morty had his small arms extended to try and reach Rick's hair. He saw Rick lay down on his stomach and saw an opportunity to grab his hair.

"Y-You like my hair, huh? I-I'll let you play with it, j-just don't pull too hard, okay?" Rick tapped his shoulder to make sure he understood.

Morty nodded. He almost put a chunk of his hair into his mouth when he was picked up. "He's precious isn't he?"

Rick nodded fast with tears pouring out of his eyes. Morty looked up at him. "You better not tell anyone you little shit."

Tears pricked out of Morty's eyes. He whined softly. "No No No!"

Rick held him up high in his hands to try and calm him down. "Look Morty! See, Grampa's fine! Don't cry."

Morty giggled. He stopped crying and was happy again. "That's much better."

Beth looked at her father. He hadn't been this happy in a while. "You can stay if you want. Like for the night, I mean."

"I-I'll stay for tonight. You here that Morty? I'm gonna b-be staying here for tonight. And tomorrow morning, I'll be h-helping your mom out." Rick rocked him back and forth. He was smiling from ear to ear.

Beth liked that her father was staying tonight and was going to help her out with Morty. "Thanks dad."

Rick didn't know what the hell he got himself into.

* * *

 _ **AN: I might not post another chapter until tomorrow since it took a long time to write.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


End file.
